


Cat Burglar

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bright red pair of lacy panties on his living room floor. On top of said panties was one of Aithusa's catnip fish. Beside them both was Aithusa. Hm.</p><p>This could be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of the Bottom Arthur Fest :D

There was a bright red pair of lacy panties on his living room floor. On top of said panties was one of Aithusa's catnip fish. Beside them both was Aithusa. Hm.

This could be a problem.

Leaning down he knocked the toy out of the way and picked up the insubstantial bit of fabric, holding it up using just his fingertips as Aithusa squawked at him from the floor.

At least they seemed to be clean. But where had they come from?

Merlin eyed Aithusa suspiciously. She was a stray adolescent he'd converted to a semi-indoor lifestyle after he'd wooed her with copious amounts of nice fish and proper head scratches.

Could she have brought them here?

But from what poor person had she nicked them from? Surely no one dried such private things out on a line...

Frowning to himself he folded up the panties and put them in a side table drawer, Aithusa purring loudly and rubbing against the side of it. Perhaps it was accidental. The cat probably just ran by and got tangled up in them.

***

There was no way she was getting tangled up in them.

Judging by the small collection he'd come home to this time Aithusa had been very busy that afternoon.

Two pairs of crotchless panties: one green, one gold.

Three unmatched socks.

And a tie with little embroidered dragons.

Merlin rubbed at his eyes and winced. He was the owner of a literal cat burglar.

Aithusa primly licked her paws and blinked sleepily up at him from atop her little hoard.

***

Merlin dreaded opening the door. He'd tried to keep Aithusa in the entire weekend but she'd given him the slip the night prior and had not appeared that morning so he left the window open, hoping she'd be back home by the time he was that evening.

Opening it he found something very inline to what he'd feared.

Aithusa's haul seemed to be some poor sod's entire underwear drawer (plus a sock). Certainly whoever his damned cat was robbing blind had a taste for silken things. Gathering up the articles with Aithusa winding about his ankles he paused to try and imagine the owner, but he stopped immediately when he realized how stupid and utterly mortifying that was.

***

One Sunday afternoon he heard the faint jingling of Aithusa's collar bell from the living room, Merlin pausing briefly in making his tea to call out her name just before he was startled out of his skin, the hammering on his front door making him grip at his mug for dear life.

Oh no.

Taking his tea with him he found Aithusa sitting happily on the back of his couch with a g-string bunched up in her mouth. The hammering only got louder.

Oh god help him. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and went to get the door.

Opening it he found an out of breath business man, his bright blonde hair dazzling Merlin briefly before he was tugged from his reverie by the man speaking. "Do you- ha-have a cat? Blue eyes, white fur?"

Suddenly Merlin was awash in vivid mental pictures of this poor, unsuspecting man in a laundry list of lingerie that he'd been dutifully tucking away for the last few weeks.

"...come in." He sighed, feeling his face and ears go uncharacteristically hot, stepping aside so the man could get by. Closing the door behind them he slid by and lead the blonde inside.

"I can assume that and the rest are your's?" He prompted, gesturing to Aithusa as he moved through the room, setting his mug aside on the coffee table before going and opening the trove that was his drawer, scooping out the underwear and socks before turning back to the man.

His guest was completely scarlet. Oh dear.

"Here." Merlin murmured, putting the clothing onto the table and heading for his kitchen. "I'll get you a bag so you won't have to stuff them in your pockets."

"You _folded_ my underwear?"

The dark haired man paused in his rummaging, coming back out with a Tesco bag to find the blonde had made himself "at home" by perching carefully on the edge of Merlin's couch as he waited, g-string finally extracted from Aithusa. He found she was sulking on the windowsill not far away. "Well it's not a large drawer." He replied with a little shrug of his shoulders, scooping the underwear easily into the bag.

The man didn't reply, he seemed to be only able to stare at Merlin's hands. Curious.

"So should I ask your name or would that be impolite seeing as I own the cat burglar who troubled you?"

Finally the blonde seemed able to look him in the face again, brows furrowed and still a touch of blush clinging on. "Oh... Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything... I'm your new neighbor, so it's not like you won't eventually see me around." He scratched behind his ear, breaking eye contact and making Merlin suck in a breath.

Shit, he was really lovely.

"I'm Merlin." He said, holding out a hand as a helpful prompt.

The other man took it, nodding a bit. "Arthur. Nice to meet you."

***

Despite finding the source it didn't stop the culprit from continuing to nick Arthur's things.

After much trial and error (replacement tests, locking Aithusa inside, keeping Arthur's windows closed, even Merlin buying her her OWN set of socks and underwear) the two men figured out just what it was that the little cat burglar really liked.

For being originally a stray Aithusa had expensive tastes, so Merlin was forced to get her a lovely basket full of soft, silky cloth (perfect lingerie-mimicking material) that was washed in Arthur's preferred brand of obscenely expensive detergent. Only then did the underwear thievery cease.

However the appearances of Arthur to their flat did not.

Merlin found that he really did look quite good in those panties. Arthur found that he really quite liked the large mirror in Merlin's room.

Merlin grinned over the blonde man's shoulder at their reflections, thrusting up harder into Arthur as he caught the shorter man watching his own face in the mirror. He looked amazing straddling Merlin's lap, mouth unable to find a moment to close from how much noise he was making.

"Knew... You were a... Narcissist." He teased, kissing the back of his ear and then just above, pulling the blonde down hard on his prick as he watched Arthur's bob in the reflection.

The blonde shuddered, prick noticeably slick at the tip as he pushed his hips back this time of his own accord. "Shut up _Mer_ lin!" He gasped, eyelids fluttering as the rush of pleasure got the better of him.

Merlin couldn't stop grinning, hiding the expression against Arthur's shoulder as he pressed them flush together and held them like that, grinding into the prat as he squirmed and whimpered for him to return to the punishing pace. God he looked good in the lacy, violet number. He couldn't believe just how perfectly it clung to him.

"Merlin _please_..." Arthur breathed, head turned to try and speak that plea directly to him, giving Merlin a lovely look at his neck, the angle in the mirror revealing all the purple marks he'd made to match his panties.

Sliding a hand along Arthur's soft stomach to cup his shaft he rubbed his thumb over the tip before sliding down to trace gently against where the head began, earning a desperate sound out of the shorter man. Merlin began to grind again just as he started to stroke his prick properly, the silky skin under his hand burning hot whilst he worked, it pulsing with each motion of his own hips.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, jerking as both hands held tighter to both spots, the dark haired man jerking him through his climax as he clamped down on his silk clad hip, grinding into him with a low, bit off moan as Merlin came himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was based on this: http://lolsht.com/post/142242529425/missing-underwear


End file.
